dawnbladesfandomcom-20200214-history
Thalassian Calendar
The sin’dorei live long lives and own long memories. This is not intended to be an exhaustive list of everything that happened on Azeroth in the last 150,000 years; rather, it is to provide a basic understanding of history for sin’dorei characters, who no doubt learned at least some of this history as young elves, and may have lived through the events of the last few centuries. For this reason, the timeline has been re-imagined through the sin’dorei lens, and may appear skewed or inaccurate to other races. In-game books are noted to encourage players to seek out the tomes and read them. Player research in areas that interest them is always recommended! The purpose of this Wikia is to provide a source of information for World of Warcraft players within the Dawnblades guild, and anybody interested in joining us. World of Warcraft and all the races, places, and meta-plots belong to Blizzard Entertainment. This Wikia is for entertainment purposes only. The Beginning of Azeroth Year -140,097 *The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe (in-game book ) *Sargeras and the Betrayal (in-game book ) *The Old Gods and the Ordering of Azeroth (in-game book ) Year -57,097 *Charge of the Dragonflights (in-game book ) *The Waking World and the Well of Eternity (in-game book ) Year -9,097 *First War between Earthen and Iron Dwarves The Age of Elves Year -7,200 *The first night elves or "kal’dorei" appear and found their civilization upon the banks of the Well of Eternity Year -6,700 *The kal’dorei begin to actively study and practice arcane magic. They bend magic to their will and use it to build beautiful cities, craft artifacts and reshape the land. Some kal’dorei resist the lure to use the Well of Eternity’s power and warn others of the dangers of abusing it. Their warnings go unheeded. *A group of upper-class kal’dorei begin to refer to themselves as the “Highborne”, and revel in the use of magic. Year -3,200 *The War of the Ancients (in-game book ) Year -3,199 *The Sundering of the World (in-game book ) *Mount Hyjal and Illidan's Gift (in-game book ) Year -2,200 *The War of the Satyr *The Scythe of Elune is created Year -2,200 *The World Tree and the Emerald Dream (in-game book ) *The Sundering ends Year -500 *Exile of the High Elves (in-game book ) *The Sentinels and the Long Vigil (in-game book ) Year 0 *The Highborne land on the shores of the Eastern Kingdom and build their new home *The Founding of Quel'thalas (in-game book ) The Age of Mortals Year 4,000 *Arathor and the Troll Wars (in-game book) Year 4,100 *The Guardians of Tirisfal (in-game book) Year 4,300 *Ironforge - the Awakening of the Dwarves (in-game book) Year 5,600 *The Seven Kingdoms (in-game book) Year 5,800 *War of the Shifting Sands Year 5,977 *Aegwynn and the Dragon Hunt (in-game book) Year 6,425 *Last Gnome royalty Year 6,570 *War of the Three Hammers (in-game book) Year 6,630 *Dwarves meet Gnomes *Gnomeregan is built The Rise of the Eredar Year 6,700 *Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact (in-game book) *The Manta, the Behemoth of the Deep, threatens to destroy Azeroth (similar to Deathwing); it is slain with an arrow dipped in three drops of a mysterious black liquid, saving Azeroth from total annihilation Year 6,755 *Rise of the Horde (in-game book) *Blood River War *The Last Guardian (in-game book) Year 6,756 *Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact ends *Shattrath City (on Draenor) is destroyed by the orcs The Rise of the Orcs Year 6,800 *The Dark Portal and the Fall of Stormwind (in-game book) *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (The First War ) Year 6,805 *The First War ends Year 6,806 *The Alliance of Lordaeron (in-game book) *Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness (The Second War ) Year 6,808 *The Invasion of Draenor (in-game book) *The Birth of the Lich King (in-game book) *Icecrown and the Frozen Throne (in-game book) *The Battle of Grim Batol (in-game book) *Lethargy of the Orcs (in-game book) Year 6,818 *The New Horde (in-game book) *War of the Spider (in-game book) *The building of Naxxramas *Kel'Thuzad and the Forming of the Scourge (in-game book) Year 6,819 *The Alliance Splinters (in-game book) Year 6,820 *The orcs escape from Durnholde Keep The Rise of the Undead Year 6,820 *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (& The Frozen Throne expansion) (the Third War ) *The Scourge of Lordaeron (in-game book) *The Ashbringer is forged *Sunwell - The Fall of Quel'Thalas (in-game book) *Archimonde's Return and the Flight to Kalimdor (in-game book) Year 6,821 *The Battle of Mount Hyjal (in-game book) *The Betrayer Ascendant (in-game book) Year 6,822 *Rise of the Blood Elves (in-game book) *Civil War in the Plaguelands (in-game book) *The Lich King Triumphant (in-game book) *Old Hatreds - The Colonization of Kalimdor (in-game book) Year 6,825 *World of Warcraft the MMORPG begins *The Dragons of Nightmare are born *Naxxramas appears over Stratholme The Burning Crusade Year 6,826 *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade begins *Prince Kael'thas captures Tempest Keep on Draenor. The Exodar escapes, ending up on Azeroth. The sin’dorei forces capture the Keep’s naaru, M’uru, and send it to Silvermoon City to sustain the dying population. Magister Bloodsworn discovers the naaru’s holy magic can be used to re-power the paladins, and the Blood Knights are founded under Lady Liadrin. *The Dark Portal Opens under the command of Lord Kazzak. His forces are defeated by the Argent Dawn and Alliance and Horde forces. *The Burning Legion leads a counterattack against the Alliance and Horde on the Stair of Destiny which fails. *The Alliance and Horde then rendezvous with the stranded Alliance forces and the uncorrupted Horde who were left on Outland after the Dark Portal was destroyed over 20 years earlier. *Illidan is killed at the Black Temple at the hands of Akama, Maiev and the Ashtongue Deathsworns. *Battle of Zul'Aman *Prince Kael'thas returns to Silvermoon City, taking his Knights and M’uru to the Sunwell Plateau in an attempt to summon Kil’jaeden. Lady Liadrin's Knights join the Shattered Sun Offensive, along with the Scryers, the Aldor, and other members of the Horde and Alliance concerned with the self-proclaimed Sun King’s intentions. *Kael’thas is defeated. M’uru gives its life to re-power the Sunwell. *What remains of Kael’thas’ military forces (the Dawnblade) are returned to Silvermoon City as prisoners, awaiting trial. The Northrend Campaign Year 6,827 *The Lich King awakens *Sylvanus Windrunner demands the sin’dorei accompany her troops; to avoid the complicated political problems involved in punishing Kael’thas’ men, Lor’themar Theron makes the controversial decision to send the Dawnblade first, expecting few will survive the initial breech of Arthas’ forces, and the Banshee Queen’s method of battle. *Sindragosa is awoken *The Scourge begin regular attacks on Orgrimmar. The leaders of the Horde send military support to the orcs capital *Aethas Sunreaver begins in earnest to recruit blood elves for the Nexus War and to repair the alliance with the Kirin Tor *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King begins *Having established a presence on the shores of Northrend, the Alliance Horde leaders send their military to battle Arthas. Unbeknownst to them however, Sylvanus Windrunner has been working on a new plague - one that will kill even the Lich King. The Alliance and the Horde meet to battle Arthas, and as the war begins, the Banshee Queen unleashes the plague - destroying both armies - but not slaying the Lich King. It becomes known as the battle of Angrathar, the Wrathgate *In retaliation, the Alliance attack the Undercity *The Argent Tournament begins as a friendly means for the Horde and Alliance to air their grievances while maintaining a low body count, so that both forces are able to fight together against the Lich King. Overseen by the Argent Crusade and Aethas Sunreaver, the mage responsible for re-uniting the blood elves with the Kirin Tor. *Battle at Icecrown Citadel, and fall of the Lich King *The Black Dragonflight invades the Ruby Sanctum *Trolls retake the Echo Isles *The Gilnean civil war takes place The Apocalypse Year 6,828 *World of Warcraft: Cataclysm begins *Deathwing returns to Azeroth *Island at Vashj'ir appears as a result of the earthquakes that Deathwing caused; conflict breaks out over whether it “belongs” to the Alliance or the Horde *Gilneas is invaded by the undead and over-run with worgen; the city makes the decision to re-join the Alliance *Second battle of Mount Hyjal *Zandalar Island is destroyed and the Trolls try to retake their lands *Ragnaros tries to burn down Nordrassil but is defeated Year 6,829 *Deathwing is defeated *The Dragon Aspects give up their immortality; Wrathion is the only Black dragon left *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria begins *Garrosh Hellscream releases the mana bomb over Theramore, destroying the city. In retaliation, Jaina Proudmoore purges the Sunreavers from Dalaran Year 6,830 *The discovery of Pandaria by warring Alliance and Horde factions introduces a period of war on the once-unknown island *The Zandalar tribe of trolls resurrect the Thunder King *In an attempt to smooth over the recent human-elven differences, the Sunreaver Onslaught and Kirin Tor Offensive join with the Shado-Pan Assault to end the attempted emergence of Zandalari troll and Mogu Empire *Lei Shen is killed *The Darkspear rebellion begins *Garrosh Hellscream is defeated at the Siege of Orgrimmar by the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde, and imprisoned. *Warchief Garrosh Hellscream is replaced by Vol'jin. *Varian Wrynn tells Vol'jin he is willing to end the Horde and Alliance war...